Yuki Clan
Clan Description and History The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed Kekkei Genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Haku and his mother, now both deceased, were the only known members of this clan. What happened to the rest of the clan is unknown, but it is assumed that they were either killed or, like Haku's mother, went to live peaceful lives living as normal people, without revealing their bloodline. Memories of the clan still linger, its members and kekkei genkai being called "cursed" even during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Clan Traits: Hair: dark brown, black, and light brown. Skin Complexion: *usually pale Cosmetic: *Eye color is brown, green, and hazel. Strengths: *Ninjutsu - Superior *Speed - Superior Weaknesses: *Taijutsu - Inferior *Strength - Inferior Clan Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton; Viz "Haku's Secret Arts of Water", English TV "Ice Style") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki Clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Using his special ability, Haku developed the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which allowed him to create any number of floating mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent. +Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears *Ninjutsu *Rank: B Rank *Cost: 60% *Preformence:The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice if they are endangered. *Weakness: Short to Mid range +Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals *Ninjutsu *Rank: B Rank *Cost: 50% *Preformence: *Hand Seals: The abominable and tremendous ability, passed down only within the Yuki clan. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. It was said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but the shinobi. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. (lasts 3 rounds if not broken) *Weakness: Short to Mid range, mirrors can be broken +Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard *Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Cost: 40% *Preformence: An Ice Release technique formed from already existing ice. After forming the needed hand seal the shinobi will thrust his arm to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air. (minor wound and nocks the opponent of guard and into the air, last 1 round) *Hand Seals: Bird → Snake → Monkey → Horse → Dog *Weakness: Long-range +Ice Release: Ice Dome *Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Cost: 30% *Preformence:The Shinobi can quickly create an ice dome around his allies and himself to act as a defence. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged. (lasts 1 round) *Hand Seals: N/A *Weakness:Short-range +Ice Release: One Horned White Whale *Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Cost: 30% *Preformence: This technique allows the user to create a humongous whale with a long narwhal horn out of preexisting ice to attack their opponent. The user needs a source of ice in order to use this technique. This technique is used more as a distraction technique, or to block an opponent's movements, because of its size. (last 1 round) *Hand Seals:Tiger → Bird → Monkey → Horse → Snake → Dog *Weakness:All ranges +Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm *Ninjutsu *Rank: D Rank *Cost: 20% chakra *Preformence:This technique creates a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows out of preexisting ice, which the user then throws at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. This technique can be eliminated by Fire Release techniques.(can cause minor wounds, lasts 1 round) *Hand Seals:Tiger *Weakness: Short to Mid range, fire +Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger *Ninjutsu *Rank: D Rank *Cost: 20% chakra *Preformence: This technique allows the user to manipulate preexisting ice and form it into a giant tiger, thus requiring a nearby source of ice in order to use this technique. It is cold enough to freeze any Water Release techniques when it comes into contact with. (tiger can cause minor wounds, lasts 1 round) *Hand Seals:Tiger → Boar → Dog *Weakness: requires existing ice +Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard *Ninjutsu *Rank: B Rank *Cost: 60% chakra *Preformence:An advanced version of Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard in which the shinobi releases two dragons of black snow that merge into a massive tornado. This technique manipulates existing ice and does not create ice. (severe wound and nocks the opponent of guard and into the air, last 1 round) *Hand Seals:Snake → Rat → Dragon → Monkey → Tiger → Dog *Weakness: long range Category:Clans